monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Slime Jelly
A bundle of edible slime that comes from any species of Slime monster. This item first appears in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II book, and is expanded upon in the Humpty Egg article. __TOC__ Guide Book Entry It's a portion of slime cut away from the excess part of a slime or one of its variants. When put in the mouth, a cool, refreshing taste spreads throughout it. There are many variant races in the slime family, and the taste and properties of their slime jelly are each somewhat different. It is not uncommon for slime family monsters to feed their husband a portion of their own body. However, since they fundamentally hate it when anyone other than their husband consumes their body, it’s a bit difficult for humans other than their husbands to obtain “slime jelly”. For that reason, if one wants to get jelly from them, it's best to either sneak close without them noticing and collect a small amount of the excess slime, or negotiate with their husband to get him to convince them. Furthermore, after losing an excess part, slimes will often have sex with their husband immediately and keep absorbing mana until they restore the part that they lost, so when trading for slime they will be pleased if you bring something that will function as a stamina booster such as mamono realm produce or medicine. Slime Jelly Standard slime jelly with a distinctive refreshing taste. They have the lowest intelligence of the slime family and they really hate it when anyone other than their husband eats their body, so there may be some troubles obtaining it. Additionally, “queen slimes” were originally slimes to begin with, so their jelly also has the same flavor. They are highly intelligent and social, so negotiation would be easier compared to a slime. Red Slime Jelly The distinction is that it's a bit sweeter compared to slime. They're a bit smarter, so negotiation may be a bit easier. Bubble Slime Jelly An exquisite product, with the perfect balance between sweetness and sourness. The aphrodisiac compounds are highly addictive, and if a human man consumes this, he'll be headed straight for a future as a bubble slime's husband. Considering where they live, at a glance, it might seem like there may be some health concerns, but they concentrate all the toxic waste and filth that sticks to their body in the excess portion that touches the ground, and they always take care not to let poison or filth reach their beloved husband. Also, since they keep the stuff they feed to their husband especially clean, there are no health concerns. However, in case one were to collect it without them knowing, there is a possibility of getting the part that's concentrated with toxins. Since eating it would wreck anyone's stomach, it's best to always try to negotiate and get them to share. Dark Slime Jelly It has a thick taste with melting sweetness. They have the highest intelligence of all slimes, and it's extremely easy to negotiate with them, so they'll probably gladly share their jelly. However, since they'll try to give stuff thoroughly concentrated with mamono mana, most human men that consume it will be headed straight towards becoming a dark slime's groom, and a woman's body will melt on the inside, changing her into a dark slime. If an incubus or monster consume it, it will cause their mind to melt into syrup, and they'll end up continually having sex until both their body and heart melt. For that reason, I recommend you take the opposite approach from the bubble slime, and secretly collect it. Nureonago Jelly Also known as nureonago mochi. Unlike the other slimes which are half-transparent, it's distinguished by being opaque white, and it has a springy texture and is faintly sweet. Negotiation is rather easy.Pg. 64lime Jelly Other Slime Jelly Humpty Egg Jelly This has a flavor and taste similar to eggs used for food. It is very nourishing, and has a nutritional fortification effect. The body of a man who eats it will produce so much semen that if he does not ejaculate, it will just leak out in a sticky mess. It is purported that if one feeds it to their husband while having sex, no matter how many times he is milked, he'll never run out of semen. It is highly popular as an ingredient in sweets in Wonderland. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items